Emotional Rescue
Emotional Recuse is the second episode of Season 1 of The Listener. Summary After receiving telepathic images of an explosion, Toby rescues his friend Vince from a fire in a block of apartments. Vince insists he didn't start the fire but has no credibility since he is a former drug addict and a meth manufacturer. As the investigation unfolds, Vince and Toby both end up on the suspect list. Plot The scene opens with Toby and Oz racing to save a woman trapped in an overturned car. Toby quickly assesses the situation and climbs into the car with Oz. Then Oz gets stuck and woman wakes up saying "are you kidding me?" and pulls a radio out notifying that the test is over. Firefighters are forced to cut open the car and the two are pulled out of the car. Oz mentions to Toby that if they don't pass this evaluation, they won't be able to be paramedics anymore and liken themselves to taxi drivers who have to go the speed limit. As Oz goes to inspect the ambulance, Toby gets a flash of a burning building and someone setting a charge. Toby heads to the building and moments later it explodes and is ablaze. Toby and Oz take one of the victims of the fire, Vince Pirell, to the hospital. Toby briefs the doctor on Vince's condition and as they are leaving, Olivia notices Toby bleeding. Then inquired about how he got it, Toby mentions he was near the building when it blew, and lies that he saw smoke. In the paramedic area, Oz tells Toby he needs to get over Olivia. Toby tells Oz hes over her but Oz doesn't believe Toby. Back at the hospital, Olivia is stitching up one of the fire figthers, Tom Crawford, and the two flirt a bit with each other. Toby walks in on the scene, and Tom teases Toby about getting stuck, and Toby mentions he had just come by to get stitches. Olivia stops Toby and agrees to do it since Toby had a habit of leaving it to the last minute. As Toby is looking at the stitches, Charlie walks in and points out that Toby was one of the first responders to the explosion that day. A fire victim resources, Kyle Elson, interupts them giving Charlie the statements from the fire vics and Charlie introduces the two. Kyle remembers Toby was the guy who got stuck in the car, but Toby is able to brush it off as not him. Toby asks Charlie what happened with the fire and Charlie points out that meth lab explosions are not unusual. Toby asks Charlie if she's sure, and Charlie confirms it and mentions shes waiting for the meth guy, Vince, to wake up. Toby recognizes the name, and Charlie leaves telling Toby to call her with any new information. So Toby goes to visit Vince, and the two know each other from the old days. Toby informs Vince that the police think Vince is cooking Meth and want to bring him in. Vince tells Toby that he wasn't cooking meth, and Toby asks if it was Vince's apartment that exploded. Vince realizes that he still had some meth cooking supplies in his house, and mentions to Toby that the fire had started in the vent first. So Toby goes to the police department to talk to Charlie about the fire not being an accident. Charlie asks for proof and Toby tells her that Vince had told him. Charlie doesn't believe Toby, so Toby shows her evidence of a timer placed in Vince's vent, which angers Charlie that Toby went to a crime scene. Toby get irritated and leaves, and Charlie takes a look at the picture again. The scene moves to the real perp who is preparing another bomb and crosses a name off his list. At home, Toby begins his own investigation into the fire when Oz walks in, and notices Toby hasn't slept. Toby points out that there were 300 cases of arson last year and Oz asks if it had something to do with Vince. Toby tells Oz Vince didn't do it and the cops are just trying to pin it on him. Toby wants to gather some evidence for the police on this, and Oz points out that arsons have to sign in with the police and Oz agrees to help get Toby a list. At the hospital, Toby runs into Tom, and decides to ask him if there are more fires than usual. Tom points out that there has been some suspicions, but its up to the investigators to figure it out. Olivia walks in, and Tom wishes Toby luck on his evaluation. Toby and Oz are getting ready for their next part of their evaluation when they notice Tom and Olivia flirting with each other while Oz gives commentary of their interactions. George Ryder walks up and informs them they're next, but when Oz tries to start the engine, it wouldn't start. In Ryder's office, Oz checks on the arson list when they across the name Wade Richter, an arson who was released earlier. Oz prints Toby a map to the place and Toby heads there talking to Richter's mother and uncovers Ritcher's hideout. In Ritcher's place, Toby is almost found out and runs for it and into Charlie, who was following Toby. Charlie also thinks that Toby set the fire to look like a hero. Toby tells her to look into Ritcher and shows her Ritcher's sculpture. Charlie tell Toby to stay out of the case, and Toby heads back to work. Toby visits Vince again, bringing him a t-shirt to replace the old one, and Toby asks Vince if he has anyone. Toby reads that Vince has a girl called Heather but Vince refuses to bring her into his screwed up life. In another wing of the hospital, Kyle is talking to one of the arson vic and Toby runs into him and asks Kyle to look for a Heather Wallance. Kyle asks for more info, but Toby only has the name. Kyle mentions he can't look for her and that Vince got what he deserves. Toby mentions to him that the police are looking into other suspects. Then Toby notices Olivia and Tom talking with each other. At the police station, Charlie is interrogating Wade about his possible involvement in the recent fire. Wade points out that the arson wasn't done properly and someone was setting him up. Elsewhere, Toby and Oz arrive on scene of a building on fire and Toby informs Tom they will be setting up somewhere when Toby gets a read off of Tom saying that he is afraid he'll do it again. Later on Toby and Oz go clubbing and Toby leads them to the club where Tom and Olivia are having a date at. Toby basically forces himself as the thrid wheel. At the station, Brian Becker informs Charlie that nothing came from the search of Ritcher's place and Charlie confirms his alibi. Brain tells Charlie she has nothing on Wade, and she needs to let him go. Back at the bar, Toby talks to Tom to see if he is the one setting the fires, but Olivia interupts wanting to go. Tom lies and leaves, heading into an alley. Toby follows him into a building but Tom catches him, so Toby confronts Tom about the fires. Tom gets angry and tells Toby he didn't set the fires, but this building is where he let a girl who needed help, and he froze in fear. So the next day, Toby apologizes to Olivia for ruining her date with Tom, and then notices Vince with Heather, thanks to Olivia. At the station, Brian drops off files for Charlie and tells her to move onto other cases. Charlie promises to the next morning. In the paramedia bay, Oz is preparing for the final test when he notices Toby distracted. Toby mentions he was thinking of Vince and how Toby could have been like him. Oz tells Toby that he is nothing like Vince and that all victims are innocent, which makes Toby think of Kyle. Then Ray walks in and Toby asks him for help on what Ray knows about arsonists. Ray tells Toby they do it for the show, or because it makes them feel better. As Toby follows his own lead, Charlie finds the connection between the men, Kyle Elson. Toby finds Kyle in a building about to set another fire, and Kyle tells Toby about all the bad things that happen and that he is helping the world by bringing justice to it. Then Toby finds out that Kyle set another bomb, but is unable to read an answer from Kyle due to him jumping off the balcony. Police arrive on scene and Toby gets a call from Oz and asks Oz where the building with the red and blue carpet was. Toby tells Oz to meet him there, and runs off with Charlie following him. In the building Toby pulls the fire alarm just as Charlie catches up and Toby informs her there is going to be another fire and they need to get people out. Toby arrives on a floor filled with smoke and finds someone trapped, when Tom comes and grabs Toby to get him out of the building. Tom hands Toby off to another fire fighter and Tom faces his fears and saves the girl. At the hospital, Toby sees Vince out, and notices Charlie in the ambulance bay. Charlie informs Toby that they connected Kyle to 5 other fires and asks how Toby knew about the other fire. Toby lies saying he could smell the smoke. Charlie leaves saying next time Toby should call the fire department. Characters Main *Toby Logan *Charlie Marks *Osman Bey *Dr. Olivia Fawcett Minor *Vince Pirell *Tom Crawford *Ray Mercer *George Ryder *Brian Becker *Maya (flashback) *Wade Richter *Heather Wallace *Kyle Elson *David Johar Quotes *Oz: Toby, we've got a problem here. Toby: Yeah, don't tell me you are stuck. Oz: Ok, then I won't mention it. Female Victim: (Opens eyes and looks up): You are kidding, right? Female Victim: (Speaks into radio): It's over, they 're stuck! *Vince: Oh man, I don't believe this. Toby: It's not as bad as it looks. Vince: No man, you cut my favorite shirt! Toby: (Smiling) I'll get you a new one, I promise. External Link Watch episode at Ctv.ca Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes